PAINTBALL WARS
by Thatnerdygirl
Summary: This is a little thing I have done between The Doctor, River, Rory, Amy, Captain Jack
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of them having a paintball fight *sulks* L

Words:580

11/River Amy/Rory and Captain Jack

A/N Got the idea of a Paintball War from A story by Muslimbarbie but she did a thing between 11/River where they have a Prank War I thought it would be funny if they all had one big Paintball fight inside the Tardis! J Btw They know who River is at this point and Jack has already met The doctor in his latest incarnation from something but has not met River, Amy or Rory.

River song, High heels and a lot of paint

River, Amy Rory and the Doctor were in the console room trying to figure out what to do as the Tardis was being grumpy and sorting out some things.

"You've been over working her duh! She's just tired. You don't need to wonder why since you take yourselves to like 10 different places a day!" River pointed out to the Doctor.

"Ok Fine then we'll just have to spend the day inside!" The Doctor replied going various shades of red from being told how to run his own Tardis.

"So what do you guys want to do, I mean there's loads of different things in the Tardis!" Amy said trying to get a word in River and the Doctors little spat.

"We could have a prank war!" The Doctor said getting a bit overexcited.

"No way we know what happened last time we had a prank war Doctor" Rory said seriously.

They all just stood there for a while when suddenly something burst through the door making them all jump but River who quickly took of her high heels and through it straight at whatever it was.

It was Captain Jack looking as perfect as usual, but with a high heel in each hand where he caught it in mid air. "Jack!" The Doctor yelled and they went in for a manly hug which really failed as Amy and Rory were going into hysterics.

"Sweetie who might this be?" River said eyeing Jack up and down suspiciously.

"Oh this is Captain Jack!" The Doctor said excitedly.

"Nice to meet you" Jack said giving River and Amy a very flirty look.

"Umm Married" Amy said making herself clear.

"Me too so don't get any idea's" River said with just as much confidence.

The Doctor's face suddenly lit up with excitement and what looked like his "I've got a really brilliant idea" smile. He then ran of down some corridor while Amy and River rolled their eyes. So after around 10 minutes of gossiping and general natter they had pretty much all gotten to know Captain jack.

So then the Doctor returned with what looked like 5 Paintball guns. They all knew what he was thinking PAINTBALL WAR.

They all thought it was a good idea. "Alright here are the rules. Once you have been shot with paint you are BLEEP! Out of the game" The Doctor said getting a bit dramatic. "No shooting at the head or face or neck. I recommend chest area, and NOBODY is to enter the room half mile away on the left through the double doors as that is my PRIVATE StUDY" He said making himself very clear. "Alright so it's the person who gets all the other opponents is the winner all understand?"

Everyone nodded their heads. "Ok one two three and… GO!" Everyone ran of down different corridors.

THIS WAS WAR.


	2. Timelord VS Roman

Disclaimer: I still own nothing *throws tantrum*

Words:449

A/N: Couldn't help myself I had to have a little mini showdown between Rory and The Doctor! Lol. And sorry about the shortness of it all. I was originally planning for this to be a oneshot. (: x

Rory the Roman VS The Doctor, the TimeLord

Rory had ran to the Library as it was huge and there were a lot of places to hide.

The Doctor ran there too not for hiding though. He knew someone must have hidden there.

Tap, tap, tap, tap. He heard footsteps. Brilliant! The Doctor poked his head round one of the shelves.

When he saw Rory their looking so vulnerable he couldn't help but grin to himself. "HA!" The Doctor shouted shooting a paintball but missing slightly. Rory got the shock of his life. Recovering quickly Rory took aim and tried to hit the Doctor but missed.

The Doctor quickly ran back behind a shelve. So did Rory.

The Doctor says there is no such thing as coincidence. But he had trouble sticking to that rule because it seemed they had chosen the same shelve to hide behind. Rory at one end the Doctor at the other.

Almost by instinct the Doctor slowly turned around and made his way slowly and silently over to Rory. Chuckling to himself he stepped closer. This was going to be so easy he thought.

He took his aim and Rory suddenly turned around and shot the Doctor again, he missed. As the Doctor was running to another shelf he shouted "You know Rory the Roman you would've gotten me by now if it wasn't for your terrible aim!".

Rory decided if he couldn't shoot him he would protect himself. He grabbed the biggest book he could fine and used it as a shield.

The Doctor had decided he was going to wait until Rory made a run for it out of the Library. He would then come out behind him and shoot him in the back. _See that's the best thing about paintball guns. You don't actually get to hurt anybody its amazing! _He thought.

Rory was running towards the exit he got into the corridor_. Yes! I'm safe! _He incorrectly thought.

BAM! The Doctor had just shot Rory straight where the sun doesn't shine ( if you no what I mean). Rory turned around with a look of defeat on his face.

The Doctor just stood there smirking with his hand on his hip and the other hand with the gun in still pointing at Rory. "That was easy wasn't it?" He said to Rory. With a mischievous chuckle he ran of. _ONE DOWN THREE TO GO _


	3. So very close

Disclaimer: I STILL own Nothing unfortunately… Better watch out Moffat (: Joking!

Words:448

A/N I know I know its all action like not my usual style. So umm I hopes you like! I'm gonna make it so its kinda like everyone battles the Doctor. So Rory's out of the Battle and next its Captain Jack this should be fun…

So very close…

Captain Jacks POV (point of view)

Wow this was fun! Running around shooting people with paint involving two sexy women? Couldn't be better.

I thought it would be good if I hid in the Doctors study seeing as nobody would dare to. And me well I'm just a bad boy like that. Oh c'mon me and the Doc go waaay back I'm sure he wouldn't mind I thought very stupidly.

Because there he was making sure no one did go in. I hid behind a massive chair with my gun ready. It was obvious I was going to win. I am apart of torchwood so there!

I laughed under my breath. Oh damn I forgot Timelords have amazing senses. He heard me.

He was stepping closer and closer to the chair. I did a tuck and roll to the other chair while shooting him. I felt pretty badass until he jumped out the way.

I ran for the exit, I was going to wait outside the door then when he left jump out at him. He had the same idea in mind. I let him run first and when I walked through the doors I was going to crawl out instead then go behind him and BAM shoot him there and then.

He was on his knees to. So when I poked my head round (expecting to see his shoes) I saw we were face to face his nose millimetres from mine.

"What did I say Jack?" He whispered I was just frozen in half terror and half shock it was like he had read my mind. "No one is to go in my study" And as soon as he said that he shot my chest and I was out.

DAMN!

"Jack Jack Jack… Your apart of Torchwood! I expected better of you!" He said tutting and standing up. "Bye!" He said cheerily and walked of looking pretty damn happy with himself.

Doctors POV

Why did Jack go in my study! Well I got revenge alright. In fact that was a bit too easy… Well its obvious I was going to win. Its sort of not fair on that lot though because being a Timelord I have better reflexes and better and strategy. Oh who cares! This was way to fun.!

_TWO DOWN TWO TO GO! _


	4. Amelia Pond meet the Pond

Disclaimer; I still don't own Doctor who or any of the characters! *whines*

Words:

A/N: Just Amy, River and The Doctor left now… Who do you want to win? Btw I'm saving the best bit till last. A MEGA RIVER SONG VS THE DOCTOR BATTLE! I'm just teasing you now! Wait that just gave Amy away… Or will it? Time can be re-written! J x

Amelia Pond meet the Pond

AMY'S POV (point of view)

I ran down the corridor that usually led you to my room. I decided to go to the outside area not my bedroom as that would probably be the most obvious place.

The outside bit had always been one of my favourite places. The Pond the garden the BEATIFUL flowers. There was a huge bush I found had a little cave thing inside. Perfect hiding place.

I didn't actually realize just how well the Doctor knew me or maybe he just stalks me. No he wouldn't do that. But maybe he does because there he was searching around the flower beds. I went to creep over behind the big oak tree. If I got there I could shoot him easily.

I managed to get to the tree unnoticed. The Doctor had moved on from the flower beds and was now looking around the benches.

Oh no. I had to sneeze I couldn't help it. Achoo! The Doctor turned around on the spot and was staring straight at the tree.

" Oh Riverrrr!" He said his gun pointing out and walking closer to me. Omg he thought I was River! " I know your there!"

He jumped around unexpectedly as the last time I had seen him he almost 3 metres away from me. This gave me such a shock I stumbled backwards and felt straight in the Pond. I forgot the tree was so close to the pond.

He laughed staring at me. I fell straight on my back I was floating there soaking wet. I would've shot him and wiped that smile of his face. But I had dropped my gun in the Pond.

"Looks like The pond met The pond! Well anyway I'm so so sorry about this" He said smiling at me.

BAM! He shot me straight in the stomach. The paint made the pond go a beautiful murky purple. And my clothes…

For the first time in my life I was speechless. I was floating there soaked orange and really pissed of.

The Doctor chuckled and walked of.

The Doctors POV

Such a shame… But how ironic! Amelia Pond In the Pond! Well this should be very fun indeed… Time to get River

_FOUR DOWN __**RIVER**__ TO GO_

**Oh my god! Thank you lovely guys so much! I really didn't think people would like this so much! Theres only one chapter left though! L I originally planned this to be a oneshot… But I don't think I'll add another chapter after the next one as it really finishes the story nicely! Anyway… For all you amazing people I will be uploading a new story soon! I haven't even written it though… But it is like Doctor who meets Pompeii (I KNOW ITS ALREADY HAPPENED I AM DOING A 11****TH**** DOCTOR VERSION!) Hope you guys are looking forward to it! And thank you again for the nice reviews! Btw This next chapter is kinda amazing if I don't say so myself! J x**


	5. Epic victory!

Disclaimer: Doctor who isn't mine of course! *Puts on frowny face*

Words:

A/N: Its what you've been waiting for! Mega River/11 paintball battle! Well actually its going to be rather quick not a long battle but it will be hilarious! (: x I AM SOOO SORRY! Please forgive me for the long wait! My internet broke down (again..L) I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you sooo much for all your lovely reviews and adding this story to your alert/favourites it makes me very happy! ENJOY! (: X

VICTORY!

Amy was walking to the console room dripping wet and covered in watery purple paint. She couldn't believe she had fallen in the Pond! How Ironic…

When she got there she saw Rory with a bright pink ass and Jack with a blue chest ( from the paint). "How did you guys get here" She asked taken aback by Jack being there.

"The Doctor" They both said almost in unison.

RIVERS POV (point of view)

She had ran to the Swimming pool and hidden there. She got bored after a while decided to go to the console room to see who had already gotten out.

When she got there saw everyone was out but the Doctor. So this was going to be very fun. Amy was soaking wet and covered in purple. Jack had a blue paint chest, and Rory's behind was a bright pink. Charming.

"Seen the Doctor anyone?" She asked keeping her eye on the entrance.

" He was last in the Outside area." She said going red as it was obvious she must have fallen in the Pond. River just nodded and decided to hide down by the lower area of the console room and wait for the Doctor.

After 20 minutes or so she heard footsteps. They stopped almost as soon as they had started! She left her hiding place and was holding out her gun and looking around.

All of a sudden the doctor came out 2 or 3 metres high on a swing she didn't even know was there! He swung down so quickly River didn't get a chance to shoot him. He Shot her then fell right on top of Her. " Gotcha" He said with the most smug face she had ever seen.

The Doctor got up and this was when he got a bit overexcited. "YES! I WIN! HA! OH YEAH! WHO DA MAN? ME THAT'S WHO! HAHAHA! WOO!" He said doing a terrible dance.

River was so going to get him back for that one day… "Well you won fair and square… Well great game I gotta get going now see ya" He said then winked cheekily at River. They waved goodbye. Then River confessed to breaking out of storm cage just to come here so the Doctor sent her back. As well as a secret kiss goodbye outside her cell.

The Ponds were really tired. Amy took a shower and went to bed. And well the Doctor? He forgot it was his job to clean up all the paint in the Tardis…


End file.
